As You Wish
TV Season: 1 Episode: 5.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Every Litter Bit Hurts Next Episode: Take a Hike "As You Wish" is episode number 5.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Lumpy *Lifty and Shifty Appearance Roles *Petunia *Nutty *Disco Bear *Pop *Cub *Sniffles *Mime *Giggles Plot Petunia walks into her light store and begins turning on all the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When then lamp still doesn't turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. Lifty and Shifty then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but because they forget to close the back doors, the lamp flies out. Nutty, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing the dirt off of it. Lifty and Shifty turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Lumpy, a genie, emerge out of the lamp. Lumpy tells Nutty he'll grant him one wish. Nutty thinks for a second and decides he'd like a scrumptious lollipop. Lumpy nods and disappears and a few seconds later, a large lollipop falls out of the sky and lands on Nutty's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Nutty tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. Lifty and Shifty begin laughing as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Disco Bear in the head. He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Lumpy comes out again and without needing an explination, Disco Bear wishes for a giant disco ball. Lumpy grants his wish, but the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at Disco Bear. He is burned on numerous places in his body and a rope holding the ball up breaks, crushing Disco Bear's body as it rolls down the road. Lifty and Shifty continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the other direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Cub rides in a toy fire engine. His vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Pop runs over as Cub starts crying and picks up the lamp, now covered in Disco Bear's blood. Pop wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Lumpy to pop out. Pop, wanting his son to be happy, wishes for Cub's fire engine to be fixed. Lumpy snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Pop's wish, sets Cub on fire. Cub runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where he is hit by a speeding fire truck. He appears to be okay and Pop is relieved, but Cub is then run over by Lifty and Shifty's van as well as the disco ball. Pop tosses the lamp away and runs to his son's remains. As Lifty and Shifty continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Nutty choke to death on his giant lollipop, which he tried to eat in one bite. Sniffles is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe some mud off the lamp. Lumpy appears and Sniffles immediately wishes for a spaceship. Lumpy grants his wish but before Sniffles can enjoy his present, Lifty and Shifty drive by and take the lamp from him. Due to the speed they're driving at, Sniffles' arms get torn off. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the shaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Sniffles. He falls to the ground, cut and bloodied, and is then crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Mime sits on his unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards him, he pedals away as fast as he can. Mime rides by Pop, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Mime, it pops his balloons before popping Mime himself. Further ahead on the road, Lifty and Shifty are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies it off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Lumpy comes out and without waiting for a wish, he puts the brothers in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Lumpy once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Lumpy grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the brothers are happy at their wealth but as they fall, they realize that their greed has its costs. Lifty and Shifty end up falling into Petunia's lamp store. Lifty is electricuted by a lamp while Shifty is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Petunia. She is cut in mutiple places on her body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. The spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Petunia in the chest. She is finally killed when Lumpy's lamp falls on and crushes her head. Lumpy pops out and looks around, spotting a lamp with a bow on its lampshade. Lumpy rubs the lamp and Giggles, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Lumpy thinks about making his own wish. Moral "Be careful what you wish for!" Deaths #Disco Bear is burned and crushed by a giant disco ball. #Nutty chokes to death when he tries to eat a giant lollipop in one bite. #Cub is set on fire and run over by a fire truck. #Sniffles is impaled by glass and crushed by a spaceship. #Pop is impaled through the back/chest by the sharp point on Sniffles' spaceship. #Mime is popped like a balloon by the sharp tip of Sniffles' spaceship. #Lifty is electrocuted by a lamp. #Shifty is impaled on a lamp. #Petunia's head is crushed by Lumpy's lamp. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #The light over the back door to Petunia's shop is not present in the establishing shot. #The directions that Nutty's candy cane and the stick on his candy apple change several times. #The directions the lamp is tossed in is often inconsistent with the characters' positions as they find the lamp. For example, Disco Bear simply dropped the lamp, but Pop and Cub find the lamp far away from where Disco Bear was. #Even though the rocket begins moving in the opposite direction Lifty and Shifty were driving in, it somehow crashes through their van. #When Lifty and Shifty begin rising in the hot air balloon, the rocket and their van should hit them as they continue to fall. Trivia #When Lumpy got out of the lamp held by Nutty, we could clearly understand Lumpy's speech: "Behold! I am the genie of the lamp! I will grant you one wish! Anything you want." #This episode marks one of the few times Lifty, rather than Shifty, drives their van. #This episode marks the only time, to date, that Nutty has actually spoken rather than just giggle, laugh, scream, etc. #Lumpy wiggling his nose to grant Disco Bear's wish is a reference to the TV show Bewitched. Category:Episodes